


Hear The Sound Of The Falling Rain

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Dan and Phil [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2011 Phan, Angst, Arguing, Banter, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Dan, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: The one where Dan's just moved in, and he still needs Phil's reassurance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo, this is my first one venturing in this realm. Gonna be real with you, not the first thing I've written, but the first I've posted. I really hope you guys like it because I'm really feeling this...and by that I mean, I have more for you if you want it.  
> So...Um, this is not a statement, and Dan and Phil are not my original characters.  
> Title from "Holiday" by Green Day.  
> Enjoy :)

Easy. It had always been easy. To let myself touch him, and to be touched. To snap a witty remark, sometimes flirtatious, sometimes challenging. To cross that line between friends and more. To ignore my fears and insecurities and trust him. We’d fallen into this perfect synchronization, which if we were honest had started the moment our low quality video cameras had first revealed us to each other on Skype. Not to say we didn’t fight. We did. We did a lot of that, especially at the beginning, small things going unresolved because getting naked was our form of resolution at the time, which was a short-term approach at best. Sex complicated things, made things hazy for the first few weeks after it started, but Phil could never stand to let things go unaddressed.

“Dan?” Phil called from the kitchen. I turned around on the couch.

“Yeah?”

“Did you do the dishes?”

“Shit, no, sorry. I’ll do it now,” I jumped up and joined him in the kitchen.

“No, it’s ok, I’ll do it,” Phil’s hands claimed the dip of my waist, holding me in front of him.

“I didn’t mean not to do it,” I murmured, watching his face, aware that he was annoyed with me.

“I know.”

“You’re upset.” My hands wrapped around his wrists.

“Only a little bit; I swear I’m overreacting.”

I leaned up a little and kissed him, tugging him down by my hold on his wrists. He kissed me back, letting me back him against the counter. “Want you,” I mumbled, pulling his shirt up a few inches.

“Don’t throw yourself at me because you think I’m upset with you,” he snapped.

“Fuck,” I muttered. “Sorry.”

“I don’t want you to think that’s the only hold you have over me.”

“Yeah?”

“Come on, Dan,” he groaned.

“Right, sorry.”

“No, it’s not that I-“

“It’s fine.”

“ _Dan_ ,” he huffed, saying my name the way I was recently getting used to, like a plea, or a prayer. His voice was soft, and maybe afraid, but it demanded my attention because of the look he was giving me, and the little breath he took after he said it. I waited. “I just don’t see you as much as I thought I would, living with you, and we spend a lot of time in that sort of unrealistic head spin of sex, and I want more than that.”

“What should I do then?”

“Being cuddly and cute works just as well on me as getting naked.”

“Yeah?” I asked, feeling my face flush. “You think I’m cute?”

“Even you think you’re cute,” Phil rolled his eyes.

“I am cute.”

“Conceded too, apparently,” he grumbled, letting go of me and stepping around me towards the sink.

“Phil,” I mumbled, just quietly enough that he turned around to look at me, but wasn’t sure if I’d actually said anything. I gripped the fabric of his shirt, leaning into him and kissing him again, this time softer and more wanting, humming when his hand cupped my cheek. When I pulled back he smiled softly, thumb stroking at my cheekbone. “You’re happy, right?”

He frowned, looking decidedly unhappy. “What?”

“I’m just afraid that I’ve intruded on your plans. Living on your own, doing what you want, YouTube.”

“Seriously? Haven’t we sorted this?” He was still frowning.

“Never mind.”

He took my face in both hands. “You haven’t intruded on anything. It would be one thing if you were my mum, moving in with me, making videos with me, but you’re not; you’re my boyfriend and I want you here. Ok?”

“Yeah, alright.” I smiled softly, letting him kiss me again as further confirmation.

“Satisfied with that?” He chuckled.

“Yes. I’m insecure, and it’s dumb, and I’m sorry.”

“There’s usually a 4th thing on that list,” Phil grinned, tilting one ear towards me expectantly.

“And you’re perfect,” I placated, grinning back. “Thought you didn’t like it when I called you that.”

“No, it’s ok sometimes, when you’re not immediately pre or post orgasm.”

“When’s that?” I teased, feigning actual confusion.

“Right now.”

“How long qualifies _not immediately post orgasm_?”

“Like an hour, at least,” he shrugged.

“Then I take it back, you’re not perfect.”

“What? When did you-? So that’s why you took so long in the shower!?”

“Yup.”

“Not only did you get yourself off without me, but I’m having a compliment taken away from me because of it? That doesn’t seem fair.”

“On the bright side, _you_ can still call _me_ perfect,” I offered teasingly.

“You’re just evil!”

“Hmm, true. I can take back taking it back, if you want.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

“I take back my take back, Phil. You’re perfect, and we both know it’s true no matter how close to orgasm I say it.”

“Hmm, still evil, but I’ll take it.” He leaned in and kissed me again, just briefly before kissing my forehead and pulling me in for a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading that! I really hope you liked it, and if you did please tell me because this a whole new scary experience and I need your feedback for sustenance.  
> Check out my other stuff, too, if you're feeling especially nice/bored.


End file.
